


Curiosity

by Kimium



Series: The Inner Musings [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Did no one fix Hinata's door because that's a big issue isn't it?, Komaeda being a bit creepy, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Set before trial 5, Sleeping Pills, Spoilers for anything pre chapter 5, Stolen Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Komaeda met Hinata he has started to feel something. He's not sure what, but his curiosity is getting the better of him. So naturally, the best response is to drug Hinata with sleeping pills and investigate while the other is asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> So, after a good year or so of having this account I *finally* decide to post something... And it's not DMMD like I thought it would be.
> 
> I wrote this entire piece today and then edited it a bit. That being said this piece isn't Beta read (mainly because my go to "read this please" friend Yuki hasn't played DGR 2 and I don't want to spoil things just in case). So I apologize in advance if anything is confusing. I'm more than happy to edit if anyone spots a mistake (just be kind about it).
> 
> I instantly liked Nagito the moment I started DGR 2. I hope I did his character justice.
> 
> If you like this feel free to leave a kudos/ comment. It's not necessary, but definitely would make my day.

All ideas are born out of curiosity.

Nagito wasn’t sure when, perhaps between hanging out with Hinata and watching him during the trials “it” had grown, a warm, gooey feeling bursting forth like candies Hiyoko would eat. What “it” was Nagito wasn’t sure; he just wanted answers. With that in mind he launched a plan.

It was almost too easy.

The sleeping medication was a common, over the counter brand and had been easy for Nagito to slip into his jacket pocket during a quick trip to the drug store.

With only the seven of them left, Sonia had decided to boost their spirits by making tea or coffee for everyone before bed. It was a sweet gesture from the girl. While Hinata would say it showed their trust, Nagito held his tongue and didn’t say that if someone died Sonia would be an obvious suspect.

Slipping into the kitchen without being noted was also easy. Souda liked to “help” Sonia and with his racket, Nagito put the pill into one of the cups and got out.

All he had to do next was rely on his luck.

Exhaling slowly Nagito sat with a ginger motion on the bed right by Hinata’s shoulders. He had shut the door, though Nagito knew it wasn’t very helpful; the lock to the door had yet to be fixed. Still Nagito was confident no one saw him.

Hinata was laying diagonally on his stomach, cheek resting just barely under one of the pillows. His chest was slowly rising with every breath, barely audible. Hinata’s feet dangled precariously off the edge of the bed, shoes still on.

Nagito felt “it” swell in his heart, though he wasn’t exactly sure what "it" was. “It” burst forth warm and fluttery with a bit of twisting at the end. Deep down Nagito knew that once Hinata woke up he’d probably figure out what he’d done and seek Nagito out, angry. But that fact didn’t deter Nagito, instead it only made his heart flutter more. If he let that deter him, all his efforts would be wasted and he’d be left without his curiosity sated.

With his goal in mind, Nagito slowly raised one hand and lightly touched Hinata’s hair, carting his hand through the short locks. Something electric filtered through his fingers, down his spine and to his stomach. His breath hitched and for a moment Nagito expected Hinata to wake up, but the medication held him firmly in the grasps of sleep.

Gently Nagito brushed his hand through Hinata’s hair, occasionally ghosting down to the skin of his neck. The electric pulse in his body was intensive along with the fluttering in his stomach.

Hinata’s skin felt warm and soft under his fingers. There was a healthy tannish glow to Hinata’s skin unlike his own. Nagito felt drawn to the colour; it reminded him of the very beach itself: warm, soaked with the life from people who visited and had fun playing around. His throat suddenly felt dry and Nagito wanted nothing more than to taste the skin. If he did, would life from Hinata seep into his own body?

The thought was beyond what Nagito expected himself to think. It sent a different kind of shiver through is body, one that added blood to his lips, making them tingle with anticipation.

It seemed that Hinata was full of surprises, it almost made Nagito laugh.

Bending down Nagito carefully pressed his lips to the nape of Hinata’s neck, feeling the warmth in an intimate way. It blossomed from his lips all through his body. Nagito let out a small moan and shuddered, pulling away.

It was too much. He felt his face, warm to the touch, or were his palms warm too? The reaction was overwhelming, sending Nagito in a fit of shivers and desire, pumping through is body. However, the feeling only encouraged him, wanting him to feel more.

He had never experienced this before, or at least he was sure he hadn’t. The memories might be lost, but suppose the muscle memory wasn’t? Did that matter in the end? Nagito cocked his head and rationed out that it didn’t. His body had betrayed him before, perhaps he shouldn’t blindly trust it?

The heat racing through his body was starting to cloud his reasoning. Nagito leaned forward and pressed one more kiss to Hinata’s neck, lightly parting his lips and licking the skin. It tasted like sunshine and a musk wholly belonging to Hinata.

Nagito felt light headed. A small voice in his mind told him to pull away. He had gotten enough to satisfy his curiosity, yes? There was much to ponder and think upon and Nagito should leave before Hinata woke up.

Parting from Hinata’s neck Nagito watched as a thin trail of saliva connected him briefly before disappearing. His heart sped up and Nagito moved to leave, but was stopped by a soft sigh exhaled by Hinata.

He froze for the briefest of moments. His bad luck seemed to rear its head unwarranted and uncontrollable. Perhaps now he’d have to stammer out some excuses.

“ _I just stopped to check on you Hinata-kun, that door hasn’t been fixed you know.”_

“ _Oh Hinata-kun I was out for a walk and saw your door open…”_

But none of the excuses were needed. Hinata merely turned his head slightly and nuzzled against the blankets, his breath still even. Nagito relaxed and felt a laugh bubble up. He was being ridiculous. The drug said one dose could last up to eight hours. There was nothing to fear.

His reasoning was clearing up thanks to his little panic. Nagito glanced at the door. Whether or not Hinata would wake up, he shouldn’t linger and risk someone else potentially finding him in Hinata’s dorm, or worse see him leave.

Standing up Nagito stretched a bit and gave one final look at Hinata. Nagito hadn’t paid much attention to Hinata’s face, but now Nagito wished he had just left without looking.

Hinata’s face looked so peaceful, full lashes against the tan skin, a glowing hue radiating, and lips parted. Nagito felt a stab of something hot once again take over his body. Why, Nagito wasn’t sure but he suddenly wanted to kiss Hinata, see if his lips tasted different from the skin of his neck.

There was no pause between Nagito’s thoughts to his actions. Smoothly he knelt down and with one hand holding Hinata’s chin Nagito kissed him.

The world exploded behind his eyes, fading into nothing. There was only Hinata’s lips, soft and warm against his own, and the taste. It was intensified, so much more vibrant and saturated. A hunger pooled in his belly and Nagito easily slipped is tongue inside, lightly tracing until there was nothing else but Hinata invading his senses. Nagito forced himself away barely in enough time to remember he needed oxygen.

Hinata through the whole experience remained asleep. Nagito licked his lips and found that Hinata’s taste still lingered. It made him want to steal more kisses, but if he did that Nagito was sure he wouldn’t leave and he’d be in even more trouble.

With wobbly feet Nagito forced himself to leave, not daring to look back. He had much to think about, more than he expected. Lightly he touched his lips and felt desire dance through his veins again. He still wasn’t sure what “it” was, but Nagito wasn’t opposed to kissing Hinata again. Perhaps if he was lucky he could get Hinata to kiss him properly.

Laughing lightly into the night air Nagito left. It shouldn’t be too hard, after all he was the Ultimate Lucky Student.

**Author's Note:**

> I chose to use "Ultimate" instead of SHSL because I like how Ultimate sounds just a bit better.
> 
> I chose to use "Nagito" instead of his last name because I feel since it's in his perspective it would be a bit weird for him to refer to himself by his last name.
> 
> I didn't look up any specific brand of sleeping pills so if I'm wrong about them I'm sorry.


End file.
